The present invention relates to automatic rubber stamps of the type comprising a housing and incorporating therein an ink pad compartment, spring-loaded actuator member slidably mounted on the housing held by the spring in an upper position relative to the housing, a rubber stamp support plate pivotably mounted within the housing, and an over-turning mechanism coupled to the stamp plate in such a manner that when the stamp actuator is displaced downwards, while the housing is placed on a document to be stamped, the stamp plate is carried from an upper, face-up position, where it is constantly pressed against the ink pad, to a face-down position where it becomes pressed against the document to apply the stamp. Such automatic, self-inking rubber stamp devices are well known and need not be further described.
Numerous disadvantages have been recognized and remain unresolved in conventional devices. First, their production costs are necessarily high since they are composed of at least eight components, each separately manufactured and then assembled into the complete device. These parts include the housing; the stamp actuator; the counter spring; the ink pad; the rubber stamp support plate; a pair of ear-like slotted pivotable members which take part in overturning the stamp plate following the pressing down of the stamp actuator; and an elongated pivot rod inserted from one to the opposite side wall of the housing, constituting the translational pivot axle of the stamp plate.
Secondly, and as a direct outcome of this structure, the assembly of the device is rather complicated. In any event, automated assembly operations, employing robotics, is ruled out, mainly, since during the positioning stage of the pivotable members and insertion from the side of the elongated pivot axle, the remaining components must be held in an intermediate position against resistance provided by the counter spring.
It is thus the prime object of the invention to produce an automatic stamping device composed of fewer components.
It is a further object of the invention to adapt the assembly of the device to a fully automated, robot based, operation.
It is a still further object of the invention that complete assembly of the device can be effected by simple, "snap-in" operations.